The Right Man
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Garcia wishes to be engaged, but is he the right man? Or has the right man really been there all along? A follow up to the oneshot "Bedtime Story."  As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Dedicated to Naidoo, who asked for a follow up to this story a long time ago. Thanks for loving it, honey, and not forgetting one of my "early works."_

**Chapter 1**

"Derek, if you are going to grumble the whole time, you can go home," Penelope said, fishing through the rack. She was looking for just the right dress, and was having no luck. Summer sucked. There was a lot of skin she had to show, and she wasn't sure that skin was in proper form.

Leaning against a rounder, he sighed heavily and dramatically. "Baby, you know I want to help. Shopping just ain't my thing, you know?"

Penelope had to snicker a little to herself. She knew he hated it; she expected him to be a "drama king". She hated having to ask him, but she couldn't do it alone. Emily was on a date with a mystery man, and Henry had strep throat, keeping JJ home and away from the mall. She'd bargained with him: he shopped with her, she would go for pizza and beer and pool.

It was a win-win situation for her, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"How about this one?" Derek pulled out a teeny, tiny red dress, strapless, with a deep plunge in the front. It was about a size two.

"Hot Stuff, that wouldn't even cover one boob."

Derek gave a wicked grin. "Oh, hell, yes. Then it's perfect."

She scrunched her nose up at him. "I am sure Kevin will think that's the cat's pajamas, babe. He's going to thank you for looking out for his best interests."

That got the response she thought it would. Derek stuffed the dress back in the rack with a scowl.

Giggling, she went over to hug her best friend. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

He smiled, hugging her back. "Love you, too, sweets."

When she turned back to the rack, she saw that there was a beautiful navy blue dress with sequins on his side. She reached for it and saw that it was her size. "Ooh, D. Why didn't you grab this one?"

"Didn't look like something you'd wear." He shrugged nonchallantly.

"Why not?" she questioned.

He made a face. "Don't you think it's kind of… I don't know. Sedate?"

"Derek. I'm going to Kevin's grandparents' anniversary party. I _need_ to look somewhat sedate." She sighed, feeling her nerves come up again. "I want to impress them."

"Hey," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Baby Girl, you are going to knock their socks off, regardless of what you wear."

Penelope couldn't help smiling. Ever since they returned from Alaska, Derek was her one man cheering section. He'd reiterated things in Alaska that he'd told her when he'd said one of his Bedtime Stories to her. He was the handsome prince, always protecting the princess, at all costs. She could never repay him for the love and support he'd showed her then, now, and always.

"Thanks, angel fish." She folded the dress over her arm. "I'm going to try this on, then I am going to eat pizza, get you drunk, and spank your butt in pool."

He snorted. "You wish."

"I think you're the one who wishes I'd spank you," she retorted saucily, walking quickly towards the dressing room.

"You gonna show me?" he called out.

She was in one of the little booths, undressing. She pulled the dress up and was reaching behind herself, trying to get it zipped with no luck. She heard a lady nearby. She opened the door. "Excuse me? Can you zip this?"

A chubby, white-haired grandma carrying a pair of capri pants answered her. "Sure thing, honey. Turn around."

One quick zip later, she was dressed. She wandered out to see Derek. "What do you think?" she said, pirouetting in front of him.

The dark blue dress had a fitted bodice that nipped in her waist, capped sleeves that flowed over her shoulders, and a handkerchief hemline that danced around her calves. She smiled at him expectantly.

"Whoa, P," he said, then cleared his throat. "Beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful."

Her grin was brilliant, before she turned to go back into the fitting room. It was so nice to have a male point of view, in particular when that male looked at her like Derek just did. She wanted to be a knockout. A moment later, she was back in her work clothes, ready to go.

"Come on, Hot Stuff. I'm hungry."

* * *

Chewing on a big chunk of crusty breadstick, Penelope put a hand up to cover her mouth so she could ask Derek a question. "So, what is the deal with Marilyn?"

Derek held back a grin. He could always tell what she was saying, even if there was a wad of food in her mouth. He could easily be her dentist; they could understand regardless of what their patients had in their faces.

"She's nice. She's funny. She's an easy lay. She's personable, and she doesn't ask for much. Plus, she's got a kick ass Ferrari." He took a big bite of his pizza and didn't bother covering his mouth when he continued, "The perfect woman."

Penelope took a sip of her beer. "Sometimes you are remarkably chauvinistic."

He arched a brow at her. "And Kevin is Mr. Right."

She flushed a little. "Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, too, cupcake."

Derek was ready to take another bite, but he put it down instead. "What?"

"I think Kevin is going to ask me to marry him this weekend."

Derek snorted and took the bite of pizza he'd held off on. "You've said that before, Baby Girl. It never happens."

"I know," she said, scowling a little. "But this is a romantic event, and he was hinting at me, more than he normally does."

"You can do better than him, Penelope."

"I don't want _better than him_, Derek," she said testily. "I want him…. He's special to me…. I love him."

For a second, Derek paused, just looking at her. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. He peered at her, his eyebrows knit and his mouth compressing into a line. Finally, he spoke. "You really do love him. Damn…. I didn't think-"

She sighed in exasperation. "Why do you think I was with him these last few years?"

"It's just...I just..Damn." He ran a hand over his face, closed his eyes, and took a deep inhale through his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, he was smiling again. "Well, for your sake, I hope he does. He doesn't deserve you, but I hope he asks."

"Thanks, Hot Stuff."

For a long time after, they were quiet, drinking their beers. What started off with a raucous, fun atmosphere with them teasing like they always did ended with a funeral-like dreariness. It was unpleasant, heavy, and rather miserable.

She tossed down the crust to her pizza. "Come on. Let's play pool."

"No, P. I'm not in the mood."

She stood, grabbing his hands, trying to drag him to his feet. "You lump! Stop being a party pooper. Get moving..."

Reluctantly, he got to his feet. There were people at the two pool tables. He shrugged. "Can't play, I guess."

"Okay. Then let's play darts."

The darts area had one board open. Derek finally grinned at her. "Are you really suggesting to play Cricket with me? I am a master Cricket player, and you are a rank amateur."

She squinted at him, the challenge evident in her face. "Ever hear of beginner's luck?"

He laughed. "Oh, ho! The kitten has claws. Alrighty, then; let's play."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, I feel blessed to write for you. I promise to answer reviews soon as I can; wanted to put this out there, first..._

"Let's make this game more interesting, shall we?" she asked, arching a brow at him. After being around him for so long, she was getting really good at arching her brows like he did.

"How? Money?" He laughed outright. "Okay, baby. I'll take your money, no questions asked."

"No, for drinks. We call our shots, and if we miss, we have to take a drink."

Now both of his eyebrows went up in surprise, before he smirked and narrowed his eyes in challenge. "Okay, Momma, that sounds good... but let's make it more interesting. You miss a shot; you take a shot."

Penelope felt her bravado slipping, but she'd been practicing. A lot. She planned on waxing his mighty fine fanny next time she played him. She had faith in herself, and she was going to show it. "Okay, mister. We get three darts to make the shot, though. If you agree with that, then you got yourself a deal."

Derek nodded, and then called over the waitress. "One tequila and one blow job, please."

"Oh no," Penelope said, stopping the waitress. "One _buttery nipple_, one blow job, please."

He laughed. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope." With that, Penelope opened her purse, and pulled out a set of championship darts. She put a five into the machine.

Derek's eyes widened for a second, then he started laughing again. "Damn, girl. You are ready, aren't you."

"Triple twenty," she called out, standing at the line. She toed the line carefully, getting the perfect stance. Tossing the dart, she hit her mark. She grinned at him arrogantly.

"Lucky shot," he remarked, taking a sip of his beer.

Incensed, she threw the next two darts, hitting the twenty again both times and racking up valuable points. She went back to the table, took a sip of her beer, and said, "Yeah. Real, real lucky, Morgan."

Derek stood on the line and called out, "Bulls-eye." He tossed the dart, making the bulls-eye easily. He hit double twenty on the next one, and then the next dart hit seven.

"Eighteen." Pen's dart made it, but barely. She tried again for eighteen, and ended up hitting double twenty. Her darts always seemed to gravitate towards the twenty, no matter how she threw them. She hit seventeen with the next dart.

"Woman, are you trying to make it so I can't catch up with points at the end?"

She wasn't, but she gave him a cheesy grin anyway, like she was. Better to make him think she was planning strategy, rather than missing shots!

He snorted. "Twenty." He hit it easily, closing out the number. His next dart was a triple seventeen and then seventeen again, gaining him some catch up points.

"Seventeen," she called, but hit eighteen instead... on the opposite side of the board. She tried again, but hit double eighteen, and then eighteen again, scoring more points.

"Drink up," Derek crowed with a grin.

Penelope came over, reaching for the shooter, but he clasped her wrist.

"Nope. Do it right. No hands."

She curled her lip at him, leaned over, and put her mouth around the rim, getting whipped cream on her upper lip, and tipped her head back. The fiery drink burned down her throat and she fought gasping. She removed the shot glass from her mouth and slammed it back on the table with a glare.

Derek grinned at her, then signaled for the waitress. "Another."

The next few numbers, neither missed. Penelope kept gaining points, and Derek closed out the bulls-eye. Finally, he slipped up, missing his number nineteen.

"Fuck," he grumbled.

"Your turn, Hot Stuff," she said with a snicker, handing him the drink.

"Oh, no. Unlike you, I'm doing it right." Smiling wickedly, he put the little cup deep into her cleavage.

"Derek, I was teasing when I ordered-"

"I wasn't." He leaned forward, nuzzled between her breasts for a good long time, and finally came up with the cup. Tipping his head back, he shot the drink down, and slammed it on the table.

Penelope's entire chest felt like it was tingling. It was not a good thing, having Derek between her breasts. _Any_ part of Derek, she thought, thinking of a certain other thing sliding there that she shouldn't be thinking about. She blushed. What was she thinking? Especially about a man whom she wasn't dating AND was her best friend.

He signaled for the waitress, who brought another, while her cheeks cooled. He smiled lazily at Penelope. "Your throw."

Feeling edgy, Penelope missed the next one by a mile. The second was no better. The last one hit eighteen again.

"Shit!" she cried.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Don't be a sore loser," he chided.

"I've still got you in points, Morgan."

He grinned. "But you can't hit the bulls-eye, now can you? Come, sweetheart, get your drink."

She scowled at him and started to lean forward, but then his voice stopped her.

"Technically, you're supposed to take that from between my legs."

"Oh, Jesus." She turned white as a sheet. _S_he felt funny; parts of her were aghast, but other parts were saying, ___Oh, yeah.._

She should never drink. She always became somewhat randy when she drank!

"Relax! I'm not going to make you do it."

His devilish grin irritated her. She shot him a chastising look, then leaned forward and drank the dumb thing. This time, it wasn't half bad. She was starting to feel pretty loopy after that one, but she was trying to hide how she was feeling.

He threw another one round perfectly, and she was back up. She luckily hit the eighteen, a three, then hit a bulls-eye. "Ha! Take that, Morgan."

"Double bulls-eye," he called. Tossing the dart, he made it easily. The next two were in fifteen and seventeen, which he already closed.

She called her next shot, but missed it. In fact, all three darts missed again. She grumbled, leaning forward. Taking the shot, she now thought it was rather tasty!

Derek missed the next ones and put the shot glass between her breasts again, repeating his earlier shot retrieval.

Penelope missed by a mile the next darts she threw. She even missed the dartboard entirely on the third one. Her voice was sing song as she giggled, "Shoot."

Derek just started recognizing how drunk Penelope was. "It's okay, Baby. You don't have to-"

"Sit back," she ordered, looking at him with wicked intent.

He sat on the edge of his chair, having no intentions on letting her do this, but she flattened her palms against his chest and shoved him backwards as she moved forward. She stood between his legs, pushed the shot glass against his crotch and leaned forward.

"Oh, _fuck_," he whispered, his voice sounding shaky as she retrieved it with her mouth, her nose nuzzling against him intimately. Derek jumped in his seat.

She came up, flipped the glass back, then removed it, licking her lips.

"Yummy," she replied, with glassy eyes.

Her voice went straight to his groin, and he knew he was in trouble. Now was not the opportune moment for this, not when she was drunker than a skunk.

"We're done."

With that, he put the glasses on the counter, tossed down a fifty, removed the darts, and dragged a protesting Penelope out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I forgot to mention to everyone... this is a sequel to "Bedtime Story." That is a little 800 word story I wrote a long time ago. This story makes sense without it, but "Bedtime Story" is probably my favorite story I ever wrote. (Hint, hint- it's worth reading!)_

_AN2: I don't own the songs. Shelly West, Garth Brooks, and the collective group who wrote "99 bottles" does..._

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, Hot Stuff; one more time!"

Derek groaned. He did not want to sing. When Penelope was in this state, she didn't remember the words, sang the song completely wrong, and then got mad at him when he sang it _right_. He sighed, looking at the road and driving along, ignoring the rousing plea.

It was his own damn fault. He never should've said shots instead of drinks. Penelope was a lightweight, girl drink drunk anyway; plain drinks would've done it for her. He said it simply because she was being cocky, and he wanted to knock some of the wind out of her sails. He never thought she'd accept the challenge, fool that he was...

"_Ninety-four bottles of beeeeeeer! Take one down, pass it_… Hot Stuff?" She peered over at him, frowning. "You aren't singing."

"Baby, I can't anymore," he replied, shooting her a quick grin. "All that beer while driving isn't good."

She scowled, then recognized the joke. She laughed heartily with that. "Oh, honey. Ha! That was good. Hoo hoo! Okay. How about this? _Blame it all on my roots… I showed up in boots_…"

Derek laughed softly and shook his head, continuing the long drive to her place. Her country twang was terrible, too, when she was drunk. Lord, she was gone! She was going to need him in the morning; he decided then and there he'd spend the night.

"_Where the whiskey drowns, and th'_…Hot Stuff? I want to get a tattoo," she remarked, looking out the window and seeing the tattoo parlor downtown. "I want a big rose on my ankle."

"They're closed."

"No, no, no," she said, getting more animated. "I want a tweety bird, on my shoulder."

"That would be cute."

"Oh! Oh! No, ivy. I want ivy on my low back." She grinned at him, a devilish grin. "A tramp stamp."

He snickered at that. "Honey, you need to wear thong underwear for that, and you don't wear them."

She gave him a distrustful look. "How do _you_ know what kind of panties I wear, Derek Morgan?'

"Because..." he replied, drawling the first word, "_you_ told me _yourself_ you don't like the feel of _butt floss_, so you won't wear a thong."

She was quiet for a second, then answered, "Well, I'm right. I've never worn a pair, but they look uncomfortable."

"Actually, they _look_ fucking hot."

She scoffed, "They do not."

His voice dropped an octave. "Bending over or laying flat on a bed… oh, hell, yes. That's hot."

She snorted. "On your stick thin, uber tanned girlfriends, maybe. Not on my pasty white ass."

"Put a pair on, model 'em, and let _me_ be the judge," he teased, grinning broadly at her.

She giggled, and swayed in her seat around the final curve.

They arrived at _Casa Garcia_, as she called it, and they made it up to her door.

"Key, baby," he said, holding his hand out.

She scowled. "I can get it!"

She missed the lock a couple of times, before putting the key in the hole. She turned the key, gave him a look of triumph, and stumbled into her place. She started heading to the beaded curtain that separated her bedroom from her living room.

"Need my help, sweetheart?' he called out.

"_Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine. I'd like to drink you with a lil' salt an' lime_…"

Derek closed his eyes, then sighed. If she started that song, she was mighty, mighty drunk. She probably wasn't standing up anymore. He aught to save her from herself. He stood up and walked into her bedroom.

"You gonna tell me a bedtime story, Hot Stuff?"

She was standing there in her T-shirt nightgown, swaying slightly, with the cutest, most expectant grin on her face. He couldn't deny her, not when she looked like that.

He pulled her covers down on her bed. "Get in; I'll tell you one."

She stumbled into his arms and gave him a big hug, nearly hanging from him. "Yay!"

"Get in," he said with a soft chuckle, and she obeyed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, and she knocked them back down.

"Once upon a time-"

"Sit," she said, patting the edge of the bed.

He sat and began again, "Once upon a time-"

"Is this the one about the Princess in Quantico with her Knight?"

He arched a brow. "Are you going to let me tell it?"

She closed her mouth and blinked at him.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had long, beautiful red hair. Sometimes it was blonde, sometimes it had streaks, but it was always very beautiful."

"Damn straight." He gave her a look and she giggled, covering her mouth again. "Oops!"

"Anyhow, this princess worked every day long hours, conjuring up magic on her computers, helping her knights slay the evil dragons of this world," he said this softly, then picked up her hand and kissed it. "The knights were all very grateful for the magic the princess did, especially the most handsome, dark knight with one hell of a smile."

"Nice to hear you describe Rossi that way," she teased.

"This story needs to be over." He pretended to rise.

"No, no," she said quickly. "I'll be quiet."

"The princess and the knight were the best of friends. The knight knew that life would never be the same if he didn't have her in his life. He loved her, with all his heart. She owned his heart," he was speaking softly, quietly. He was looking at her, his eyes warm, tender. Gently, he pushed a tendril of hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "She had it for safe keeping, protecting it like he always protected her."

Penelope looked back at Derek. He was obviously thinking, like he couldn't quite figure out what he had to say next. She couldn't tell what was wrong, and she obviously couldn't help. The alcohol she drank slowed her usual quick thinking to sludge. He looked sad; she didn't like Derek looking sad, but she couldn't... she couldn't figure out...

Then he sighed, shook his head a little, and continued, "One day, the princess told the knight she was going to be with another prince. The knight didn't realize it until it was too late; he'd made a terrible mistake. See, his heart was safe because she had it, but the rest of him was broken and lost. He was still happy though; as long as the princess was happy, he would always be happy. After all, she still had his heart, and he would never stop protecting the princess as long as he lived."

She shook her head, feeling very, very confused. "I don't understand that one, Derek. I-"

"Hush," he said, his voice deeper, huskier. "You won't remember any of this in the morning, anyway, angel. Time for bed. Goodnight, sweet princess." He leaned forward, brushing his lips on her forehead. "I love you."

He walked out of her room.

And for some reason she couldn't quite determine, Penelope felt like crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Hi everyone! I am so sorry this is so late and that I haven't answered reviews. I was unexpectedly called in last night, and I didn't get home until noon today, so I just crashed when I got home. Didn't have time to do my final edit. Will answer reviews soon; just wanted to get this out. And Annie... no, I haven't seen the video. I am just a huge Nickelback fan. I have a massive crush on Chad Kroeger (I wanna hug him from behind and just hang off his shoulders... my hubby now hates him. haha) and think he should write fanfiction!_

Penelope woke, her head aching. She could smell eggs cooking, so she knew Derek must've spent the night. It was tradition; he made omelets every morning when he stayed over. It was the only real food he could cook; everything else was from a box. Even pushing forty, he didn't feel the need to learn to cook!

Her stomach growled in appreciation at the smell, then turned sour. She smacked her lips together. God, they were pasty and tasted like hell. She didn't remember much of last night, except that she did those creamy little shots and must've lost the dart game. She assumed she had her regular awesome time with Derek, and she was glad he was here, although Kevin hated it when D spent the night.

One thing truly puzzled her. Her eyes felt puffy, like she was crying, She couldn't figure out why she would've been crying. She always had a fantastic time with Derek; he'd never make her cry. He was the very best friend she'd ever have. He was so supportive and good. She just wished he liked Kevin a wee dram more, and that K-dog liked him more, too.

That wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

Wandering into the kitchen, she noticed Derek standing at her kitchen counter. He was in his jeans and had a t-shirt he had stuffed over at her place in a box in the closet that said _FBI: Female Body Inspector_. She had a whole drawer at his place, but Derek insisted on the closet spot, so her drawers were empty for her. When she protested, he responded: "Those drawers of yours are not the ones I want to get into anyway."

When she looked down, she noticed his feet were bare. She also noticed Derek had sexy feet. That seemed highly unfair to the rest of manhood out there. Even his toes were sexy!

Derek turned to face her. "Good morning, Princess."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she responded out of pure habit. The way she felt, however, she wasn't going to be showing anybody any sort of fun. She wandered to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, no. No acid. Here," he said, handing her a glass of water.

She took a sip, but her stomach lurched again. She slumped at her kitchen table. "Gah, D, I feel awful."

"You should."

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "How bad was I?"

"Does the song _Jose Cuervo_ ring a bell?"

Groaning, she laid her head on the table. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried," he said, standing by her, rubbing her back. "You insisted on doing that last blow job."

The memory of doing that last shot, placing the shot glass between his legs, and touching Derek's rather sizable package, hit her like a freight train. She looked back up at him and saw his massive grin. She turned scarlet in a heartbeat.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," he cajoled, giving her a comforting pat. "Eat some eggs. You'll feel better."

"Okay, I don't hate you, but you are plain ol' mean, Derek Morgan." He placed a plate of eggs in front of her, and she took a bite, then continued. "I mean, what kind of best friend lets his best friend humiliate herself like that?"

"A male best friend."

She scowled at him.

"Hey, I tried to stop you," he said putting his palms us towards her, humor evident in his voice. "I tried. You just insisted yet again."

She scoffed. "Yeah, _sure_ you tried to stop me."

"Well, at least you didn't get that tattoo you wanted," he commented, turning back towards the stove.

Wisely, Penelope didn't answer that one. She just quietly ate her eggs and took a sip of the water. She was feeling much better, now that she ate. Nevertheless, the more she didn't talk, the more she thought, and the more the night kinda bugged her.

"Morgan, was I crying last night?" she asked.

He arched a brow and looked confused. "No, baby. I don't remember you crying."

"When I woke up, my eyes felt all puffy, like I'd been crying. I wonder what was I crying about?" She looked at his back expectantly, as if he'd have the answer.

Derek glanced over his shoulder, swallowed and stiffened. "I gotta flip the eggs."

"Answer the question, Derek."

Derek bit back a groan. He couldn't be evasive around her when she was sober. She knew him way too well for that. It was obvious she was crying because he'd made an ass out of himself and told her how he felt about her. She was a compassionate person; knowing he was in love with her and she couldn't return the love would break her soft, wonderful heart.

Derek was so angry at himself, he actually tasted bile in his mouth. She had told him last night she was in love with Lynch, truly in love with him, and like the rotten, hideous friend that he was, he wasn't happy for her. Instead, he had dumped on her with his own problem- how he felt about her.

He'd lain on her couch last night, his insomnia worse than it ever had been. He'd been close to tears himself. It hit, the intensity of how he felt for her, when he had told her one of his _famous_ stories. He'd owed her more than that, he owed her true friendship and support, but he couldn't stop it once he started. It was verbal diarrhea, a spewing of his feelings.

He was going to fix that now. He was going to be a good friend, like she deserved.

"You were probably crying because I told you Marilyn had dumped me," he lied. "You felt really bad for me."

"Oh, Hot Stuff," she said compassionately. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have.. wait. Why didn't you tell me earlier? You were just being chauvinistic when I asked you."

"I didn't want to ruin our night." Derek's stomach was churning even more. He hated lying with a passion.

"Derek Morgan, you wouldn't have ruined our night. I love you; I would've listened." She had stood up, walked over and held his face in her hands, emphasizing her point. Then she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm your best friend; we can talk about anything, right?"

For the first time in their relationship, Derek thought she was completely wrong. There were some things they could never talk about.

Feeling like something that crawled under Penelope's shoe, he sighed and hugged her back.

"Of course, baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Sorry I am late again, loves. Working, working, working... Thanks for taking the time for reviewing; they cheer me up so much!_

Derek was interrogating a suspect, a kidnapper who stashed his victims and played with them for three days before selling them on-line. They were on day two, and time was running out. His mood was foul; he was the perfect person to put the heat on this bastard.

He was in the room with Rossi. They'd been chatting the man up for the past half an hour, with no results. Rossi tried again. "You know, if you cooperate, it is going to make it easier on you in the long run."

"Got nothin' to say."

"I am going to advise you again to speak up," Rossi leaned forward and pointed to the picture of the little girl on the table. "For God's sake, you're a father yourself. How would you feel if it was Cassie this was happening to?"

"Don't know... not allowed to see her anymore, so it don't really matter now, does it?" The slick criminal with the missing tooth in the front smiled a ghastly grin at Rossi. "Anyway, kids... a dime a dozen." He began to snicker, "Maybe a little bit more, if you're lucky!"

Derek slammed his palms on the table and leaned close to the suspect. "Listen, you sick son of a bitch. It's people like you that make my skin crawl. You don't realize what you have until you lose it, and then you make everyone around you suffer because of it. We're going to find that little girl, and when we do, we're putting you away for a very, very long time."

The man remained smiling at Derek. His breath was putrid. "If you had somethin', boy, you woulda arrested me already. So go ahead and threaten me all you want."

"Oh believe me, our threats aren't impotent," Rossi added with a grin of his own. "Unlike you."

The man lunged at Rossi. "Why you-!"

Derek bounded into action, pinning the man's arms around him with one hand and slamming his head into the table with the other. A rather sickening crunch filled the air. "Sit your ass down!"

"Motherfucker!" the man cried, holding his bleeding beak. "You broke my dose!"

Hotch opened the door. "Morgan."

Hotch signaled for Derek to come over with a turn of his head. A detective came in and cuffed the man, leading him out while holding a towel to his nose.

Derek closed his eyes, sighed, and then left the room, shaking his head. "Hotch, I know I got carried away there; I'm sorry."

"Morgan," he said, meeting Derek's eyes with a concerned frown. "He isn't going to be able to talk now for hours, precious hours we can't aford to lose. If this type of case is getting to you too much, you need to let me know, and I won't put you in that situation."

Sighing heavily, he looked away from the leader, his jaw working in frustration. He closed his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Fucking up everything in my life."

Hotch peered at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. "What is going on here, Derek?"

Derek opened one eye to look at Hotch. He was obviously studying him. "We're never supposed to profile each other."

"This isn't profiling; this is one man wondering why another man is talking so negatively about himself, especially when it isn't in his nature."

The feeling of discomfiture rolled over Derek. He was an intensely private man, except to one person who knew just about everything. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Hotch clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What you said to the UNSUB is true: you don't realize what you have until you lose it. Only thing different is you're making yourself miserable, not everyone else."

Derek looked up at Hotch, his expression haunted, like he'd read his mind. A real mother of a headache was forming behind his eyes; he pinched the bridge of his nose to try to keep it at bay.

"Thanks," he said, starting to walk away.

"Morgan," Reid called out, hurrying up to him.

"Kid, not now."

"You have a personal call." Reid was shifting uncomfortably.

He groaned. _Great._ "Tell whomever it is, I'll call them after work." He started to walk away.

"Ummm.. Morgan? It's Garcia."

That stopped Derek in his tracks. Penelope was off on her weekend with Lynch and his grandparents, probably getting engaged. Why would she call? To tell him the great news? He could do without that today.

"Thanks. Tell her I'll call her back."

"Morgan?" Reid said again, his voice going up again in pitch.

Derek frowned at the poor younger agent, a black scowl that should've sent him running. "What?"

"I think you should know; she sounded like she was _crying_."

With that, Derek took off running for the telephone.

* * *

In the station communication office, Derek waited for Penelope to be patched through to his cell phone. After minute, he got the first connection.

All he heard was a sniffle.

"Baby Girl?"

"Hot Stuff,...," she sobbed. "I...and.. Kevin... and..."

The conversation was miserably broken. On top of that, she was crying so hard, every other word was a sob.

"Baby, hold on there," he said. "I'm in the precinct. I can't understand you."

"... Nebraska... reception..."

"I know you're in Nebraska and the reception is bad," Derek said, jogging out the back doors. Kevin's family was from well outside of Omaha. The solid brick of the precinct was blocking the transmission, too.

"...And I didn't... but then...Oh, Derek." She was still sobbing, still not making much sense. "What is wrong... me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart! Start over. What the hell happened?"

At that point, her cell phone cut out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN:Thank you so much for the reviews! Will answer reviews soon, I am a touch behind..._

Derek stared at his phone with a deadly glare. He fought throwing it on the ground and stomping on it, jumping up and down, throwing a hissy fit like a toddler would. Of course, he couldn't do it, but it was tempting. He needed to hit the gym tonight, to take some massive aggression out on some stationary object, because he was about ready to blow.

A second later, his phone buzzed with a text. _P. Garcia._

_Coming home 2nite. __Red__I.__ C U __3 AM__. 3 U._

Derek texted back, but his texts were undeliverable. With a scowl, he shut his phone and walked into the precinct. He wasn't going to be there to get her at three. He was out of town, with a fucker of an UNSUB who wouldn't talk. A hopeless feeling swept over him, and suddenly he was exhausted. He took a moment, leaning against the wall.

"Pinotti talked," Rossi said, strolling up to him. "Sang like a bird in the infirmary."

Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How?"

"Prentiss. She went down and talked to him." Rossi gave a sardonic grin. "Apparently, he can't resist girls of any age."

"I wanted to tweak his swollen nose, too," Prentiss said with a growl, coming out from behind the corner. "Give it a really good twist! Damned pervert."

"Reid, Hotch, and JJ went to get the girl from the storage locker where she was being held," Rossi said.

Derek glanced at his watch. It was nine pm, and he was in Virginia Beach. He needed to get back to DC and home. He glanced at his watch again, while the other two chatted about the case.

"Got a hot date or something?" Rossi asked, narrowing an eye at him. "The way you're looking at your watch makes me think you do."

"I want to get Garcia from the airport at three AM." He was frowning, but lightly. "She sounded upset."

"You're not going to make it," Rossi replied, shrugging. "We still have reports to finish up. You'll have to tell our kitten she is out of luck."

Derek must've looked how he felt at that moment; disappointed as hell and worried about his baby girl.

Prentiss shoved his shoulder, hard. "Alright, you lug. I will do your paperwork this time, but you _owe_ me."

He smiled brilliantly at Prentiss. "Thanks, Emily. You're a lifesaver. Tell Hotch I'm gone."

As he started running down the hall, he heard Prentiss again with a chuckle, "And tell Garcia she owes me coffee for the week, too!"

* * *

Derek drove straight home, non-stop, in one of the SUV's. It was odd being the only person in the SUV. Usually he had Reid's facts or Prentiss's chatter to keep him company, but now it was quiet, and he was left with his thoughts. He was worried about Penelope. He didn't have a clue what was happening, or why she was crying. He wondered why she was coming home by herself, too.

Whatever it was, it involved Lynch, and he'd be more than happy to kick some geeky ass.

She was gone for three days, and he'd already missed her like she was gone a month. He had always missed her like that; he wondered why he didn't recognize it for what it was: love. He loved the woman. He knew now that he always had, he always would.

In Alaska, he'd said he'd protect her. He didn't hesitate to add every day of his life. That was how much he loved her. He told her she had his heart for safe keeping; it was impossible to give it to another woman when she had it.

His cell rang. He picked it up, clicking the speaker button. "Morgan."

"I'm home, Hot Stuff," Penelope began softly. "We're sitting on the runway."

"I'll be there soon, angel. Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm just.. just.. not now, D. Alright?" He could tell by her voice she was holding it together by a thread. "I'll tell you everything when…when I see you."

"Baby Girl, what did he do?"

"Not now!" she pleaded. He heard a sniffle. "I have to go."

With that, she hung up the phone. It was a painful twenty minute drive for Derek. Penelope aching hurt him more than if he was wounded himself. Somehow, he felt he failed her. He felt he didn't protect her like she needed to be protected.

Once he reached the airport, he saw her standing out in front of the terminal. She had her carry-on bag, and she was dressed in a cute little white dress with lilacs printed all over it. She had on a purple sweater, but she had her arms wrapped around herself, like she was still cold. Her long auburn hair wasn't styled, just hanging down in long tresses.

She was a sight for sore eyes. He'd missed her so much.

He pulled the car over and went to open his door, but she stopped him.

"Don't, Derek. I got it," she said while opening the back door and tossing her bag in, and then she climbed into the front seat. She fastened her seatbelt, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

He looked over at her. Her cheeks were pale, her eyes somewhat swollen. His heart ached. He reached over for her, to hold her.

She pushed away. "Please, cupcake. Not now."

"Uh-uh," he answered, undoing her seatbelt and pulling her into his arms. "You need this more than you know."

He held her against his chest and she began to cry again. He could feel her shake as she sobbed, and he held her tighter. A few moments later, the cries turned quieter.

He kissed the top of her head. "Better?"

She sniffled. "Yeah. Thanks."

"We'll talk when we get to my place."

"No, Derek," she said, shaking her head. "I just want to go home, okay?"

"Baby, my place is your place, you know that. Always has been. I want to watch you tonight, in case you need me." He meant that with all his heart. He needed more than anything to see her, take care of her, take some of her pain if she'd let him.

She looked up at him doubtfully. "Derek-"

"Do it for me, then," he argued, knowing it was a dirty trick she wouldn't be able to turn down.

She nodded and closed her eyes again, leaning against his shoulder. He reached over and fastened her belt again, then started the SUV.

They drove in silence for awhile, before she spoke again. "I always feel so safe here with you. We could be in the middle of the Titanic, sinking fast, and I would still feel safe, because you are with me."

"That's my job; being your noir knight."

"No; my knight in shining armor." She yawned then, a big open mouthed yawn, and snuggled closer. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you, too, Penelope Garcia." He heard her soft snoring then, and sighed heavily. "More than you will ever know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

"Baby, we're home."

Penelope sighed and leaned closer to Derek. She was so tired. Even though she was sitting up, in a car, she really slept, because she finally felt comfortable. After two horrible nights with Kevin in Norfolk, Nebraska, this was a dream come true.

God. She was going to have to tell Derek everything, and she didn't want to. It was embarrassing, it was awful, and it was something she'd rather just forget. She crossed her fingers and made a wish... Maybe he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, angel girl. Time to get up."

She groaned. "Love bug, I'm so tired."

"I know, buttercup baby," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Tell you what; let's get you in the house, in your jammies, and I'll rub your back."

That was far too good to pass up. No one, but no one, rubbed a back as good as Derek Morgan. He had huge hands that had the perfect tension. She sat up then, stretched her arms over her head, then rubbed her eyes.

He hopped out of the car, came around to her side, grabbed her bag, then opened the door for her. Together, in silence, they walked up the driveway into his house.

Clooney greeted them with a yawn of his own, and a slow wag of his tail. She leaned down, patted the retriever and scratched his ears. She cooed to the dog, "Gonna be my bed partner tonight, big guy?"

Clooney's tail wagged just a bit faster in obvious agreement.

Derek smirked. "You must love it that every male in this house wants you in his bed."

She giggled, then rolled her eyes. "Screwball. I'm going to change."

Watching her walk away, Derek opened the door farther to let Clooney out. The old dog looked begrudgingly at the outdoors, like he didn't want to go out, then reluctantly stepped outside.

Derek walked into the kitchen, took out a mug and put some water in it. He pushed the minute button on the microwave. When it dinged, he got a packet of cocoa and mixed it up.

A few moments later, Pen came downstairs in the T-shirt he wore last weekend from the top of his pile and a pair of pajama pants she had in her drawer. She always wore his old t-shirts. This one was an ancient _Rolling Stones_ shirt that was about as old as the band themselves.

"Cocoa for me?"

"With marshmallows, just like you like it." He handed her the mug.

She took a sip and sighed. He made damn good eggs and damn good cocoa.

"Couch," he said, pointing towards the object in question. "Time to talk." He put his hand on the back and vaulted over, like he always did.

She stiffened for a moment, then wandered over to sit next to him. She was very quiet, so unlike her, it was unnerving Morgan a bit.

"Baby, please. Tell me."

She put the mug down, was quiet for a moment more, then sighed. "It started Thursday, when we arrived. The party was in full swing. Polka music was playing, everyone was having a blast. Kevin's Grandparents were there, dancing and having fun. It was really nice, Derek. There were nice decorations and his cousins were nice."

"_Nice_ didn't make you cry," he stated flatly. "Spit it out."

She frowned. "Kevin's older cousin, Toby, borrowed the microphone and proposed to his girlfriend. They had been dating three years. Everyone cheered. It was nice."

Derek was starting to dislike that word.

"Another cousin asked us how long we were dating. I said almost three years."

"Two years, seven months," Derek mumbled.

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "Yes, exactly. How did-?"

"The story, P."

"Okay. The cousin asked if we were thinking about it. Kevin got very quiet, then asked me to dance." She looked at Derek, her eyes starting to cloud over with hurt. "I thought he just was embarrassed. Later that night, he came to bed-"

"TMI. Skip that part."

"He came to bed two hours after me, then slept in the other bed. There were two queen beds in our room, and he slept in the other one." She gave Derek a pointed look. "Still TMI?"

He wanted to kick himself for asking the next question, but he had to. "Why?"

"Kevin said he wanted space. I kick in my sleep, I guess." She frowned. She shared a bed with Derek many times in the past; they could share one as two adults. "Do I?"

Derek loved sleeping with Penelope. She was a cuddler and very warm. Yet again, he wondered what the hell was wrong with Lynch. "Not that I had noticed, no."

"I thought so." Her eyes teared up, and she shook her head, then continued. "Anyway, Friday, another party and two more engagements had happened. It seemed to be the thing that happened there. In honor of the grandparents enduring love, everyone was getting engaged. It was-"

"Nice," Derek finished for her.

She had some tears falling down her cheeks then. "No, you're right. It wasn't nice. Saturday night, a rather drunk cousin comes up and asks Kevin when he was going to do. Do you know what he said?"

Derek didn't say a word, but his heart clenched.

"He said, 'Never.'"

"Oh, honey," he said, knowing that must've been a blow to her.

She sniffled, trying not to cry harder. "I took him outside to talk to him, and he told me he never wanted to marry me. He said he loved me, but he thought it was best if we didn't marry. Traveling together solidified that for him even more. He knew he couldn't do it. It was just a piece of paper, anyway. Some... some.. _legal hoopla_ that didn't count. He never told me that before. He'd always said, 'When the time is right.'"

"Baby, that's him, not you."

"No, Derek, it's not," she cried, more tears falling. "I...I..I'm not the kind... of girl.. men want to marry. He _knew_ I wanted to marry. He _knew_ I wanted babies...I'm thirty-three. Prime baby years are almost over... He said he was ready for that before... but now.. "

Derek tried to pull her into his arms, but she stiffened, crying harder.

"Why?..What is so wrong with me?" She looked at him, her eyes red, pain etched across her face. "I mean, I know I'm chunky, but I'm cute."

"Hush with that-"

She interrupted him to continue, "All my cousins my age are married and have families, why not me? What-"

"Listen," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Kevin Lynch is a fool. Any man would be proud to marry you. Any man can see what a beautiful, loving, caring, compassionate woman you are. Any man can see the light in you, the ability you have to see the good in everyone and everything. Any man would fall in love with you, would want to see you carrying his child. Any sane, intelligent man, that is."

"No," she said, the tears still falling down her face.

This time, she let him pull her into his arms. "Any man, sweetheart. Trust me; I know."

She looked up at him, her big sad eyes wearing a hole in his heart. "I want to believe you, but it's hard."

"Shhh," he said, kissing her forehead. He lowered his hands, holding her closer again. "No more crying."

A tear streaked down her cheek, so he leaned forward, and kissed it away. He kissed the other cheek, too, capturing another tear. She stayed so still, barely breathing, as his lips brushed over her face, as he tried to soothe her heart and soul.

That's exactly what it felt like to Penelope; like time had suspended, and it was just Derek, taking care of her, as he always did. His lips brushed over hers, and she didn't think anything of it. It was so natural, and it felt so right, like the right thing to do.

In fact, she wanted him to do it again.

She raised her lips, touching his, and he kissed her back again, softly brushing his mouth over hers. It was tentative, gentle, barely touching, but still it held her in a trance.

He pressed his lips against hers again, this time longer, stronger. She could feel the smoothness of his lips, the slight tickle from his goatee. She leaned forward, wanting to feel just a bit more.

Derek brought his hands back up to her face, at first touching her hesitantly. Then, something changed, something vital, and he started to really kiss her, and the world began to spin.

His mouth played on hers, the warmth intoxicating, the pressure perfect. It was the beginning of something she'd never had before with a kiss; the inherent desire to have more, want more, need more. She opened her mouth under his, but he didn't deepen it like she wished him to. She tried to move even closer, but he held her back somewhat.

He lifted his mouth from hers, brought his lips to her cheek again, then kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips once more. He took a deep, somewhat ragged breath. "Sweetheart, I would like nothing more than to keep kissing you..."

She looked at him, confused. "Then go ahead... I liked it."

"God help me," he sighed. "No, sweetheart. Because-"

She stiffened and moved away, causing his hands to move from her face. "Because you don't want me like that. I understand. I'm sorry. I'm emotional, and I read into-"

"Penelope, don't ever doubt that I want you," he interrupted quickly. "I've wanted you for almost seven years running. That is something you never have to doubt."

She looked up at him. The heat in his eyes was unmistakable. She blinked for a moment, somewhat surprised.

"But you are right. You are emotional right now, and I don't want you to regret anything. I want to be there for you, to love you, protect you, and care for you." His voice was deep, gruff. "I went too far, and I shouldn't have. You need me as a friend right now, much more than as a lover."

"It's okay."

"No worrying about Lynch, no thinking you're not desirable, no feeling down about yourself." He stood, then helped her to her feet, then chucked her gently under the chin. "So many men can see the perfection in you, would love to have you be theirs."

She leaned into his side and sighed. "Thanks, Hot Stuff."

They walked in silence down the hall to the guest room, and she spent that time really thinking. It was a whirlwind of thoughts going through her mind. What he said, how he said it... the emotion, the tone...

He opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Baby Girl."

It became clear to her. Derek was talking about himself when he was saying those things. She knew he loved her, but was he saying he was _in love_ with her? She needed to know.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" he asked expectantly, waiting to answer her.

"So many men... or you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek was quiet for a moment, looking at her expectant face. His first inclination was to do what a lot of people would do; protect his own heart from any pain he might feel. He'd put his heart on the line before with Penelope, and she chose Kevin. She was still in love with him three days ago, might _still_ be in love with him now, regardless of what asinine thing he did.

Watching her, a warm rush of feeling rolled over him. He couldn't do it. He wasn't going to lie to her anymore, he wasn't going to tell her some glib comment like, _With a fine momma like yourself?_ _Of course, baby_. That simply wouldn't do, not on a night like tonight. Not when his heart was feeling something he hadn't allowed it to feel in forever with loving Penelope.

Hope.

"Yes, me, too."

She audibly gasped and her mouth dropped open.

Before he could chicken out, he took a deep breath, took a step forward, and cupped her face in his hands."I love you, and I've felt those things for you forever. You're talented, thoughtful, lovely, intelligent, caring. You're the best friend I ever had, and I've wondered a million times what it would be like to be with you, to be your man."

She looked at him, confused, her brows knit. "Derek... God... when... I don't understand."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this, I didn't think I'd be telling you now, tonight, after all the pain you've been through. I couldn't lie to you anymore; I couldn't not tell you," he said, kissing her forehead, then lowering his hands. "Know this; there's nothing to understand besides the fact that I love you."

"When?" she laughed a little, still sounding confused. "How?"

"The first moment I saw you, I knew there was something there, but I really knew right before you were shot. When I almost lost you..." He visibly shuddered. "Damn, girl. Never do that to me again."

She blinked for a second. He looked so upset after she ran out in Alaska. He looked terrified that she risked her life at that moment. He was taking care of her, like he always did, but something extra was there. She could tell, but she blamed it on his protective nature, not any feelings of love.

She thought about him in the bar, too. How he seemed so upset over her marrying Kevin. She took it as him losing a pal, not losing someone he loved. It all was whirling in her mind; her head was aching more than it was before.

"I don't know what to say," she said honestly.

"I don't expect a thing, Penelope. Wait. That's not true. I think this is right, and I want a chance to see if you can see it is right, too." His smile was warm, teasing like usual. "If that kiss we had was any indication, we're on the right track."

She smiled back at him, blushing a little. It was a good indicator, that kiss. It was something she wanted to continue. Still, she was very confused about the whole thing. She knew she felt deeply for Derek, she knew she desired him, what red blooded woman wouldn't, but she didn't know if it was friendship and lust, or what it was.

Now _she_ shuddered. That seemed to devalue what she had with Derek so badly; that couldn't be just it.

She thought about Kevin, too. Three days ago, she wanted to marry him. He hurt her, but her heart was with him until then. She didn't know if she could just forget about him and run into what Derek was offering. She didn't want Derek to be a rebound lover, either. He was worth too much for that, and she didn't want to hurt him, not now or ever. He was the best man she had ever known.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to pressure you," he said, dragging her out of her thinking, "but I do want a chance. I know, after almost losing you forever to Lynch, that I can't be in that position any more."

"I understand." She looked down at the floor, scowling. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"No, I don't think you do. There is very little I truly need in this world." He put a finger under her chin and made her meet his dark, intense eyes. "I only need _you_. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you make me cry; you make me feel, when I don't think it's possible to feel. You give me strength, and I am selfish enough to not want to share you with another man."

"I'll always be your friend, Derek."

He shook his head. "This has nothing to do with friendship, P. This is love, and I want a chance to show you the difference. Can you do that for me?"

"I want to say yes, Derek," she said, her eyes reflecting the sadness in her heart, "but I need to think. I have to think. I've had six years of you being the best friend, the best buddy I have ever had. It's hard to take in when I've had six years of you teasing and flirting-"

"It wasn't teasing, Penelope," he stated seriously. "I have never been teasing. All the times I called you gorgeous, all the times I said you were mine, any minute you wanted to show me a good morning, any minute you wanted me in return, I would've taken you up on it. No questions asked."

She laughed. "You've got to be kidding. I know teasing when I hear it. You have to be kidding."

He looked at her, that same serious expression on his face, and she turned even more pale.

"Damn you, Derek" she snapped. "How could you! How could you stay quiet all those years? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to hurt your relationship with Lynch. You seemed happy," he said with a self-depreciating smirk, "and I am a chicken shit when it comes to something real." He reached for her hands, his voice low and earnest. "Not now. I'm not backing off now. I'm holding on with both hands and hoping for the best."

"Oh, God, Derek, stop." She put her hands on her temples and shook her head. "This is too overwhelming. I need to think, and I can't right now."

He couldn't hide the hurt on his face quite quick enough before he smiled and answered, "Okay, angel. I'll let you be."

"Thank you."

When he turned to walk away, her heart started to ache a little bit more. She watched him head halfway down the hall, and the tears started again.

"Derek, wait!" she cried, running down the hall. He turned, and she launched herself into his arms, holding him tightly. She was still crying, shaking and shivering in his arms.

"Hush," he murmured, stroking her back softly and holding her at the same time. "Shhh, Baby, it's okay."

"No, no, it's not okay." She put her hands on his cheeks, looked into his eyes. "I want to give you that chance, Derek. More than anything on this earth, I want to do that. You've been so good to me, and you deserve every chance, every effort, everything I can give you."

He couldn't help but smile at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I know this is confusing for you; I can give you time."

"No. I want us to try. Start trying. Right away."

The heat in his eyes rose immediately, and she could tell he was trying to quell it, but he was miserably unsuccessful. She almost laughed then; Derek had such a one track mind.

"Not _that_, honey buns." She giggled through her tears. "Sheesh, Morgan. What a thing to think!"

He arched a brow, then grinned back at her. "Hey, in my defense, you did say _right away_. Trust me; there's nothing better to do _right away_, at four thirty in the morning, than that."

She shook her head, smiling wistfully. "See, Hot Stuff? It is so hard for me to tell when you are being serious or when you are teasing."

Shrugging a little, he answered, "That time it was a little of both."

"That's why we both need to date."

"Oh, hell, no." he scowled. "Why date other people to prove I want you? Damn, woman. I know I don't want any-"

"Each other, silly," she explained, smiling. "We need to go out on some dates, do things, see if this is more than passing fancy."

"Woman, I have been out on numerous _dates_ with you over six years. I know what I want," he argued, frowning a little. He scoffed, "_Passing fancy_. Please."

"Derek, we went on dates as friends, not as lovers."

He was scowling. "What would be different? I think it would be the same. That's the magic of us. We'd still flirt, we'd still have fun, only this time I can say and do exactly what I've been thinking."

That peaked her interest. "Like what?"

For a second, Derek almost answered her. Then a slow smile crept across his face. "Oh, no, woman. Now I'm gonna do it when the time comes, and _then_ I'll tell you. What's our first date? What do we have planned tommor- later today?"

"It's Sunday. We were going to go to a movie."

"Okay then," he said, with a big ladykiller grin. Derek usually didn't divulge those on her. He took her hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. "Starting tonight, I am going to show you what it would be like to date Derek Morgan."

Her heart sped up in spite of herself. "I hate when you talk about yourself in third person."

He laughed, kissed her palm, then winked at her. "Goodnight, Baby Girl."

"Goodnight, Derek," she said as he released her hand and walked into his room. She shook her head, and turned back into her room, too.

_AN: And with that, I am sorry to say I am going camping for a few days! I will be back with an update on Thursday night. We get the details of dates with Derek Morgan... Thank you so much for the reviews! Kricket_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: I am back from camping! Missed writing for everyone, so here is a really big chapter. Thanks for reviewing; I really appreciate when folks take the time to drop a line and let me know how I am doing. **Nothing** is better for a writer's spirit than affirmation, and reviews saying, "I'm reading and it's good" do that for me!..._

It took Penelope a good hour to go to bed after Derek teased her, but at least she was up for a good reason this time. She kept wondering what he had planned, and what his ideas were. She tossed and turned, excited and apprehensive at the same time.

The more she thought about it, she decided she really didn't want to be seduced like he had seduced the thousands of women she'd seen him with. She wanted to be comfortable with him; she wanted him to be Morgan. It _was_ Derek, after all: her best friend. That's what he really was, not some dream lover off the silver screen.

She'd groaned a little and put the pillow over her head. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he _was_ her dream lover? He looked the part; he could easily have been in pictures, as gorgeous as he was. She'd had some naughty dreams about him in the past, romantic movie style kisses. He'd probably blow those out of the water, judging by the intensity that he'd shown her before letting her go.

It had led to a very awkward feeling and her trouble falling asleep; she didn't know _what_ to expect.

The next day, they both slept in. Waking at about two pm, they had breakfast, and then Derek brought Penelope back home so she could get ready for their date at six o'clock. She took a quick shower, blew dry her hair, and put on something she would always wear to the movies with Derek. She didn't know what to do, if she should make a bigger deal out of it, so she just wore one of her regular shirts and a pair of jeans.

She was just finishing her makeup when she heard the knock on her door. That was weird. Derek never knocked. He just walked in and usually interrupted her while she was pulling on her shirt or pants.

"Come on in."

Nothing.

Grabbing her lipstick, she tootled across the living room and opened the apartment door. He was standing there in a charcoal gray sweater and black slacks, which was quite a bit different than his usual jeans and a work shirt. He looked divine, and now she felt kind of shlubby.

"You got a key, Hot Stuff," she admonished, heading back to her bedroom. "Just come on in."

"On our first date, momma?" He gave her an incredulous look, following her to her room. "Hell, no."

She laughed. He was going to play this up. "Oh, that's true, isn't it?"

"These are for you," he said, presenting her with a bouquet of flowers he must've been holding behind his back. They were adorable, and quite expensive looking.

She buried her nose in them, taking in the fragrant smell. "They're beautiful."

"They're your favorites. White daisies, pink roses, and purple hyacinth." He pointed them out in the bouquet, then added, "With some green filler stuff they said I had to have."

"They were right." She took the flowers into the kitchen and put them into a vase. "Makes the colors pop."

He shrugged, obviously not getting it, but he had a pleased smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

"Give me a second to change." She decided immediately after seeing him that she needed to change. If he was dressing like a real date, she was, too.

"Okay," he said, plopping down on her sofa like he always did, "although you look fine."

Penelope picked a white sundress with little red poppies on it and a red shrug. She put on a pair of earrings and a funky necklace with big red rings on it. "Okay, I'm ready."

Derek stood the moment he saw her. His eyes heated, and he smiled. "You look exquisite, momma." He leaned forward and kissed just under her right ear. Chills rushed down over her arms from where his warm mouth touched.

That was the first thing he did that was different. She wondered what else was in store. They started walking towards his car.

"_Eclipse_?" she asked, her voice a little scratchy. She'd forced him to see the first two _Twilight_ movies with her, and he did say he'd see this one with her.

"Unless you want to see something else?" He opened her door for her. He always did that. "Anything you want."

"Oh, no. That works. You seemed to like the first two enough."

"That's true," he said, shutting his door. "Except for one thing that didn't go right."

Her eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?"

"When Edward kissed Bella, I should've done this." He leaned over quickly, put his hand on her cheek, and captured her lips.

When his mouth touched hers, expectant tingles shot up her spine. It was an immediate reaction, unlike anything she experienced with other men she kissed. He molded his lips to hers, darted his tongue softly between her lips, not deeply, just experimenting. Like he was tasting her, and judging from the little growl he emitted, liking what he tasted.

She leaned a little closer, opening her mouth under his, encouraging more. That word was developed just for Derek's kisses: _more_. More passion, more wanting, more.

But he didn't give her more. Instead, he closed his mouth, giving her a few more pecking kisses, before raising his head. She nearly moaned with the loss of contact and with the feeling of incompleteness.

"That is what I should've done." His thumb caressed her cheek softly, before he turned back to the wheel. "Oh, by the way?"

"Hmm?" She was having a hard time talking; she was still somewhat rattled.

He started the SUV. "That is me doing what I wanted to do all the times I have been with you," he said with a grin. "In case you were wondering."

That started the teasing and playing Derek did while dating. Penelope was somewhat on edge the entire time they went to see the movie. She was expecting him to do something again, something that knocked her socks off and sent her into a non-thinking experience.

At this point, she liked not thinking.

Instead, he bought her popcorn, soda, and Twizzlers, like they always shared at the movies. He held her hand at the scary parts, like he always did, put his arm around her for the majority of the movie, like he always did, and laughed loudly, stealing bites of her licorice, like he always did.

To make a point, Derek was simply being Derek.

However, he did whisper over a few things that made her smile.

A shirtless Jacob Black, pecs glistening with sweat, earned _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from females in the theater.

"I got him beat," he'd said with a smirk. "Admit it."

She giggled; he was right, he did have him beat.

There was a scene where the vampires were training to fight. One of the female vampires was fighting their mate in the film.

"I can teach you that," he murmured under his breath. "Hand over hand combat. Self-defense. It's good for you to know. Want me to?"

"You will?" she asked, rather surprised.

"Mmm hmm." He leered wickedly at her. "Except when I teach you, we're going to practice _naked_."

With those little comments, she would be a fool not to think he wanted her. Even with the teasing tone, there was such heat behind it, there was no doubting how he felt. She thought back to earlier times when he did that, and she didn't pick up on it. Not like now. Now she was aware of every little move he made, every word he said, and it made all the difference.

Was she just that oblivious before, or was he pouring it on?

At the end of the evening, instead of commanding a massive, thought-dissolving kiss from her, he gave her another quick, albeit smoldering, little kiss that curled her hair and made her want more.

"Goodnight, P. I love you," he said, then walked back to his car.

It was more than a little frustrating.

At work, he was the same flirty, sexy, funny Derek he always was. Except when he was in the office, he would sneak in kisses. Walking her back from lunch, bringing her morning coffee, she was starting to expect it, and she really liked it. He would intersperse it with all the things he'd normally done, like rubbing her shoulders, holding her hand in meetings.

And then came the dates... more dates that mirrored the first one, with his signature teasing, flirting style that was driving her crazy.

By Thursday, the kisses were escalating, becoming more aggressive, displaying much more want on both of their behalves. Penelope was starting to feel heat just by sitting with him. However, he was good at disguising it; nobody in the BAU would have a clue what was really happening unless they caught them in action. It was just Morgan and Garcia, as far as the regular eyes could see.

What they didn't see was when he walked her back from the meeting, he went into her office, shut the door and pressed her against it. He leaned against her, his chest against hers, his hips pressing forward, full body contact. She could feel his tingling warmth everywhere he touched her.

When he spoke, it was with a low, gravelly tone. "Baby, I gotta have this. If I don't, I'll go insane."

His mouth captured hers, meshing against hers, allowing no quarter. She opened, pressing upward, wanting the same thing, wanting so much. He molded her body against his, reaching his hands to cup her ass, as his mouth plundered hers. She looped her arms around his neck and sighed, so happy to finally be getting what she wanted so desperately.

With a growl of satisfaction, his tongue darted into her mouth, licking deeply, claiming her. His kisses were so sweet, so delicious, a flavor like nothing else on earth. She stroked her tongue against his, crushed her aching breasts against his chest, moving restlessly as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Derek wedged a thigh between hers, and dragged his mouth down the column of her throat, pressing his lips against her thundering pulse. He ran his tongue over the spot, then bit gently with his teeth.

With a loud cry, she arched against him-

"Penelope?" JJ said from the hall. "Are you okay?"

Derek pulled away from her, his face sufficed with passion. He looked so heated, a red hot aura surrounded him. He ran a hand over his face, obviously trying to tamp down what he was feeling, and having no luck at all.

Penelope swallowed and answered hoarsely, "Yeah, Jayje. I'll be out soon."

She looked over at Derek. She was shaking, her nerves felt out of joint. She'd never felt that strongly kissing anyone before. It was explosive, the kiss she shared with Derek. She knew they had passion, but that much passion was almost frightening in it's intensity.

He touched her cheek, but lightly, then chuckled gently. "I guess I better hold back on kissing you at work for a little while."

"Yeah. I guess so."

The look of disappointment and frustration on her face made him laugh. "Oh, honey. Don't be doing that to me, now. There is no way I can walk away from that!"

"Sorry," she said, still pouting. She couldn't help it. She ached, she burned; she'd never ached and burned in her life before this.

"Look. How about dinner tonight? I know we're set for Friday night, but I need to see you." He leaned forward, kissed her again very softly, his lips barely touching hers when he added, "I need you, Baby Girl. Do you need me, too?"

He gave her another quick kiss. "Tonight?"

Nodding, she answered him, still too dazed, and too mortified, to speak. Good God, what just happened?

He cupped her cheek in his hand, turned her chin so she met his eyes. "It's okay, angel."

She nodded again, not sure if that was true. She was worried there was too much passion between them now. Only five days of him wooing her, and she was begging for an orgasm at work!

Cupping her face in his hands, he reassured her and said, "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Okay."

**Please see my profile if you want more of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

___AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, and for having patience with me. I have been on vacation- which means non-stop camping, fair-going, visiting family- and I hit a brick wall last night and had to go to bed. I promise; tomorrow's update will be on time (You'll see why!)..._

At five thirty, quitting time, Derek stopped by her office. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Six," she said quickly, surprising herself a little. Normally, she loved having time to doll herself up. However, after thinking about him all day, she didn't want to be away from him.

"Six thirty," he said with a chuckle, taking a few steps into the room, "then I can be there. I have to look presentable for my Baby Girl."

"You do look presentable. In fact, you look uber-delicious, even now," she argued, then raised an eyebrow in question. "Where are we going?"

"That, Princess, is a surprise," he answered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her quickly. He heard her huff impatiently, so he murmured, "It's a place that requires me to wear a tie, so if that gives you a hint-"

"Seven," she retorted quickly, pushing out of his arms and hastily grabbing her purse. "I need until seven."

He chuckled softly, then touched her under her chin."Sounds good. Reservations are for eight."

One more quick kiss, and he was out the door, leaving her wondering yet again what fairy tale adventure he had planned tonight.

* * *

Standing in front of the Cheval floor mirror in her bedroom, Penelope did one last check of the outfit she chose. It had been forever since she wore an evening gown. She'd never been on a date with Kevin to somewhere that required a tie. It was so exciting; in her forest green, one shouldered cocktail dress, she felt like a movie star.

At exactly seven, Derek showed up. He was always on time. That was nothing different. She didn't realize how very nice it was to have someone who was so considerate dating her. She wasn't taking Derek for granted anymore.

She opened the door and had to take a deep breath. Standing there in the doorway, Derek was in a suit that was obviously made for him. He looked like something off the cover of a GQ magazine. He was easily the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Dark gray, nearly black, fitted suit, white shirt, gray striped tie, he was stunning.

However, what made him absolutely perfect was the look he was giving her. He was smiling sensuously, running his eyes slowly over her. When he returned her gaze, there was undeniable heat in his eyes.

"You look exquisite, sweetheart," he said, holding her gently, leaning close to kiss her in that spot below her ear that lit her on fire. They were dating less than a week and he already knew exactly what turned her on. After three years with Kevin, he still didn't have a clue.

For a moment, she was knocked speechless by the warm, woodsy smell of his cologne. Mingled with his natural scent, it was heady and intoxicating. She felt like she could stand there all day, being held lightly in his arms. She smiled back and murmured, "Thank you. You clean up pretty good, too."

"Thank you." His cocky half grin told her he knew it, but she didn't care. He deserved to know it; it was simply the truth.

"You look almost as authoritative as Hotch in a suit," she teased, tugging his tie.

"Oh, yeah. Can't mess with a man in his suit," Derek agreed wholeheartedly. "Although I think Hotch was born in one, so it is an unfair comparison."

She giggled, as he held the door open and they walked out.

Once in Derek's SUV, she chatted with him like she always did. He told her they were heading to a harbor city about an hour away, for dinner and dancing. As much as they talked, it didn't seem like a very long drive at all. Time flew whenever she was with Derek.

The restaurant was Italian, very old and very upscale, overlooking the harbor. It was gorgeous; dark mahogany woodwork, marble flooring, fresh green vines as accents all over. There was a large balcony on one hand with a harbor view, and a band playing slow, romantic jazz in the other. It was a perfect date place.

"Ever been here before?" she asked, wanting to kick herself after. She shouldn't care if Derek was here with three hundred other women, he was here with her now.

"Yes," he answered with a grin. "With my family when they were in town. This is a special place; I've been waiting to take the right girl here ever since. One that loves fettuccine Alfredo as much as I do." He tapped her nose, his eyes twinkling.

Penelope smiled and her heart beat a little faster. It was a long running thing between them, heading out and hunting for the perfect plate of fettuccine in Quantico and the surrounding burbs. It was a naughty treat, a _heart attack on a plate_, but it was their favorite.

She cleared her suddenly thick throat. "It's that special, huh?"

"This one, angel girl, is the creamiest, most decadent Alfredo you will ever try. I promise you that!"

The maitre d lead them to their table out on the balcony. It was a premier spot, where they were surrounded by other couples and rather rich looking patrons. She wondered how much Derek paid for this reservation; he had to have called in some favors for this!

Penelope did a double glance, then whispered to Derek, "Isn't that Congressman Jorgenson?"

Derek grinned, answering, "I was wondering if that was Mrs. Jorgenson..."

She pushed his arm, but laughed anyway.

The rest of the conversation was easy, light, never stressed like it was with other dates. Nothing flowed as naturally as talking with Derek, just being with Derek. He was so attentive, so sweet; there were no pretenses. This wasn't any different than before, when they were just friends. She could eat what she wanted to, say what she wanted to say.

However, now he picked up her hand, played with her fingers, kissed her palm lightly. He gave her hot looks that made her knees tremble and her pulse quicken.

It made Penelope realize something. Derek was absolutely right. They _were_ dating over the past few years, just not as a couple. It was obvious he wanted more from her, now that she opened her eyes and actually saw him. She realized, too, that maybe that warmth inside whenever she was with him, maybe that feeling of comfort, of utter rightness had nothing to do with him being her best friend. Now that she let herself feel, allowed herself to feel with him, she felt so, so much more.

"Here, open," he said, bringing a forkful of the fettuccine up to her lips, and knocking her out of her reverie. "Try."

They were sharing a huge platter of the creamy, cheesy noodles. She opened her mouth and the explosion of butter, cream, garlic and Parmesan rolled over her tongue. "Oh, dear Lord, Hot Stuff," she said, stiffing a moan. "Nothing tastes better on this earth."

"I disagree," he said huskily, looking at her mouth. "But this is close."

A growing warmth spread throughout her body yet again. He knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do, to make her heat to a thousand degrees.

He leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "You had sauce on your bottom lip. I had to get it off of there."

She stared at him for a moment, her pulse hammering like it always did when he touched her. He cupped her cheek gently, smiling at her with all the promise of tomorrow in his eyes, and then he winked at her.

She smiled gently back at him and turned her face to kiss his palm, relaxing yet again in the warmth of his presence.

Soon, they were back to regular conversation. After what seemed like only minutes, the fettuccine was done, the tiramisu was gone, and the waiter was bringing two glasses of the aperitif dubonnet to sip. She was full, contented, happy.

"Dance with me?" he asked, as the jazz band began another slow tune.

She took his proffered hand and headed out to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms, one hand on the small of her back, the other clasping her left hand. They were swaying gently to the music. She wasn't the most graceful dancer, but in Derek's arms she felt like she was dancing on air. She didn't stumble or make any false steps, she just looked into his eyes and floated away.

All other people disappeared, it was just Penelope in Derek's arms, dancing. He rested his cheek against hers, was humming a little with the song. It was pure magic; she felt like Cinderella, or some other very lucky princess at a ball. There was very little room between them, they were pressed close, like neither wanted to admit to being a separate being.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. "I've always thought you were so beautiful. Inside and out."

"I think you're beautiful, too," she answered.

He pulled away a little, so he could look into her eyes. "Did you know I've been falling for you for a very long time?"

"No," she whispered hoarsely. It was the truth. She had no idea he loved her until a few days ago.

"Every day, every little thing you would do for me, every little smile, every tease, brought me closer and closer to you. When you were hurt, it made me realize I needed to say it, to tell you how I felt. I've been hoping to say it again, and to hear you say it back to me." His voice was gruff, soft, as he buried his face in her soft curls. "God, I need to hear you say it again, Penelope."

Over two years. He loved her for over two years. For two years, she could've had this warmth, this caring, this overwhelming love that she felt from him. When Derek loved, he loved wholeheartedly. Nothing with him was ever in half-measures.

"Can I be done hoping, Baby Girl?" he asked, bringing his mouth close to hers.

"Yes," she murmured, as he kissed her slowly, the sweeping warmth and seductive heat mingling together to light her to a slow, sexual burn.

A moment later, she pressed on his chest.

He raised his head, questioningly. "Sweetheart?"

"There is one thing, Derek."

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

She gave him a sultry look, with a slow smile. "Take me home," she whispered, before capturing his lips again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

___AN: Thank you for the reviews! Nothing makes me happier than when you take the time to let me know how I'm doing..._

The drive to Penelope's apartment took a lot longer than the drive to the restaurant. The anticipation for what was going to happen completely caused the clock to turtle along. Pen had never wanted anything like she wanted Derek at that moment. He held her hand the entire time, talking and acting like he always did, but she couldn't do it. She tried to make small talk, but ended up stumbling over her words. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Derek opened her door and they walked into her place in silence. Inside, Derek took off his shoes, his coat and his tie, then turned and smiled at her gently. "Baby Girl, I can wait, you know. You haven't been talking; we don't have to do this if you are nerv-"

Penelope launched herself into Derek's arms, dragging his head down to kiss him. She had her three inch heels on, adding to her five seven height, but she was still shorter than his six one stature. She hooked a leg on his hip, trying to climb up his body, to deepen the kiss. She was starving for him; the wait was definitely over.

Derek didn't disappoint. A moment later, his hands were on her ass, lifting her against him, and he took absolute and total control of their kiss. He slanted his mouth over hers, melding his lips to hers and devouring her. He played with her lips, slow, controlled, but deep and powerful, too. He tasted her, his tongue dipping in, gently at first, then thrusting deeply, plundering the inner recesses of her mouth.

"Oh, yes," Penelope moaned, opening her mouth more to the exploration of his tongue.

His mouth was everywhere and everything, licking, biting, sucking. His teeth nibbled her bottom lip, then he drew her lip into the warmth of his mouth, before moving to another area. He kissed the corners, the tiny bow above her upper lip, like he was memorizing every contour, every crevice of her mouth.

Thrusting his fingers into her hair, he moved her head backward, giving him fuller access to her neck. He kissed that spot under her ear, and hot shivers crawled down her spine. She felt drained, fully incapable of supporting herself. She felt as if she would melt onto the floor in a puddle. That would be totally acceptable to her; she felt that good.

Derek licked, bit, and kissed a trail down the tendons of her neck, stopping to lave the pulse point at the juncture of her collar bone and shoulder. He worked his hands down her back, and she felt the zipper of her dress being opened. A moment later, her gown lay at her feet in a puddle of dark green silk and gossamer tulle netting.

They made love.

Long moments later, she was wrapped in his arms, her back to his front. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Penelope... I love you."

She turned to look at him, but he was already snoring peacefully.

**Please see my profile if you want more of this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! I promise to answer soon; I am running behind again! Now remember... this story is romance and angst... but I believe in HEA!_

Penelope woke to the sound of rocks being thrown against her bedroom window. She could hear a bit of muffled yelling. She was face down in her pillow, had Derek's arm tossed across her back, holding her, and he was snoring rather loudly now. She looked a little closer; he was actually drooling. She couldn't help but grin. She was glad he had an imperfection. She was starting to think he was the Mary Poppins of sexy people: _practically perfect in every way._

At that moment, she heard a muffled, "Penelope!"

She glanced at the clock. It was shortly after six am. A feeling of dread washed over her. Someone, and she thought she knew exactly who it was, was throwing rocks at her window and shouting her name at six in the morning.

Sliding out from under Derek's heavy arm, she tossed her robe on quickly and stood at the window. Standing underneath was Kevin Lynch. He looked like he was going to shout again. She quickly put her hands up to her mouth, motioning for him to be quiet, then pointed in the direction of her front door. Luckily, he seemed to understand and headed in that direction.

Glancing at a still snoring Derek, she slid her slippers on and tightened her robe. Grabbing her keys, she headed to the front door.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Kevin?" she growled at him. "It's six in the morning! People are still sleeping, and you're screaming outside my window?"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry about everything, Penny. I-"

"You're going to get me kicked out of here!" She wasn't thinking the most rationally. She was still rather tired, and completely worn out from making love to Derek.

"So, so sorry, Penny, dearest, but I couldn't wait another moment." Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a massive diamond ring. He dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She shook her head, complete confusion on her face. "What changed your mind? You never wanted to marry in Omaha, and now you're asking me?"

"I was wrong," he said, reaching for her hands and kissing them. "I was so wrong. I threw away happiness with both hands, wanting to remain free. I hate being pushed, and all those cousins were pushing me. I love you. I love you more than any man ever loved a woman, I love you like..."

At that moment, Penelope started thinking and stopped listening. Love? Kevin didn't know the meaning of the word. He didn't love her, not the way she wanted to be loved. If he loved her, he wouldn't have humiliated her in front of his relations. If he loved her, he wouldn't have made empty promises. If he loved her, he wouldn't have made her wait for three years, knowing she wanted this more than anything. She thought that was love, but it wasn't.

So what was love?

Love was listening to her, loving her opinions and giving her thoughts a chance, even when he thought they were wrong. Love was treating her with respect, taking her to the best places because he thought she'd like it. Love was making her feel wanted, desired, even beautiful. Love was seeing her faults and liking her because of them, not in spite of them. Love was protecting her, cherishing her, and taking care of her above everything else. Love was being her best friend, her lover, and her biggest supporter.

Love was currently laying in her bed, snoring and drooling.

She was crying now, quietly, not listening to a word Kevin had to say. She stood, needing to go in to see her physical manifestation of love, and tell him with all her heart that she loved him, too, but when she entered her bedroom, he was gone.

* * *

Derek woke to the sound of hearing Penelope's front door shutting. It was awfully early; Derek automatically thought of the bad things that could happen, and jumped into protector mode. He pulled on his boxers, slid on his slacks, opened her apartment door, and headed to her front door.

Pulling open the door, he saw Kevin Lynch kneeling in front of Penelope with a massive diamond ring in his hands. "Will you marry me?"

Derek felt his stomach start to churn, and panic rose along every inch of his body. His heartbeat started to accelerate, and the need to sock Lynch remained barely dormant. He waited to hear Penelope. He started to sweat, and he could taste acid, he was so nervous. What she said, her _negative_ answer, would make all of this go away.

"What changed your mind? You never wanted to marry in Omaha, and now you're asking me?"

Derek thought it was the oddest feeling in the world. His heart was hanging on a precipice, and he could feel the moment it fell off the edge. A sick shock hit him, along with an ache in his chest, and the feeling of his heart dropping... falling...falling...

He watched Lynch hold and kiss his Baby Girl's hands, and proclaim, "I was wrong. I was so wrong. I threw away happiness with both hands, wanting to remain free. I hate being pushed, and all those cousins were pushing me. I love you. I love you more than any man ever loved a woman, I love you like..."

Derek felt the urge to vomit roll through him like he'd never had before. Not even when his dad died, not even when he was betrayed by Buford, did he feel this much nausea. He shut the door, and immediately started running. He opened her apartment, grabbed his coat and tie, ran to the bedroom, grabbed his shirt, and ran back out, down the stairs to the back door.

Jumping into the SUV, his hands were shaking so badly, he didn't know if he would be able to start the damn truck. He couldn't even get the key in the ignition. After another fumble, he dropped them on the floorboard.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed, pounding once on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and tried to calm his racing heart.

He needed to face facts, face exactly what he was to her. He was a rebound lover. He showed her a good time, got her physically interested in him, but her heart was off limits to him all along. He could try, try wooing her from whom she _really_ loved, but it was never going to happen. She didn't want him years ago; she _still_ didn't want him now. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he tried to ease the ache in his chest, but it wasn't working.

It didn't matter how he felt about her. He could tell her until he was blue in the face that he loved her. He could make love to her with everything he had in his soul, and it didn't matter. He was going to love her until the day he died. That wouldn't change a fucking thing. Even last night, she didn't tell him she loved him, because it wasn't true.

Her thoughts about him were non-committal. Even in Alaska, she said, "I _kinda_ love you, Derek Morgan."

He simply wasn't worth a full "I love you."

It didn't matter. What he felt didn't matter. Once he remembered that, once he remembered how to breathe again, he'd be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

__

**Chapter 13**

_AN:Sorry folks for my erratic postings... Real life has been busy beyond belief with my seven year old heading back to school. Thank you so much for the reviews... they keep me sane... and typing!_

Penelope noticed that Derek's shirt was missing, and his jacket was gone from the living room. Putting two and two together, she came up with the correct answer: Derek saw her with Kevin and thought the worst. She didn't fault him for it; he'd been very forthcoming with how he felt and really opened himself up. Any guy would feel vulnerable after that, but for Derek... it would be devastating. She considered herself very fortunate, because she got to see the real Derek, the one with insecurities and faults so many others never got to see.

She immediately kicked herself; she should've told him she loved him too last night. They'd been too busy making love to deal with words.

She tossed off her robe and pulled on a quick pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She didn't worry about what she was wearing, her makeup, or her hair. She needed to hurry.

It was time for her to run and be Derek's hero, like he was so many times for her.

Grabbing her keys, she hurried out to her car, fired up her old jalopy and took off like a bat out of hell towards Derek's house.

* * *

Once Derek made it home, he pulled everything off and jumped in the shower. He smelled like a cross between Penelope, sweat, and sex; it was too much to take at the moment. He stood there for a good long time, letting the water beat down on himself, trying to wash the coldness away. He felt numb; it was his body's defense mechanism. Whenever he was hurting, he shut down and turned feeling off.

It wasn't working, but the heat of the shower did feel good. After soaping up and drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wandered to the kitchen, where he picked up his phone, left a message for Hotch that he wasn't coming in, and took a drink of water and two Excedrin for his pounding head.

He glanced in his fridge for a second, and shut the door immediately thereafter. Nothing appealed to him; his gut still ached.

He looked out the window above his sink. Birds were chirping happily with dawn approaching. He noticed the sun rising higher in the sky. He had the urge to give it the finger. From now on, he was going to hate Fridays with a passion.

Grumbling, he tossed the rest of his water in the sink, then made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Clooney lying at the foot of his bed. That was an odd thing; Clooney was not allowed on the furniture.

What was even more odd was Penelope was sitting, naked, at the head of the bed, the blankets folded around her waist. He gaped at her. He couldn't help it. "What-"

She grinned innocently at him, her hands smoothing the blanket."Since you left my bed, I guess I needed to come to yours."

He scowled. "Baby Girl-"

"I love you, Derek," she interrupted, tossing the blankets aside and standing up. "More than a friend, more than a buddy, more than anything on earth. I love you like a woman loves a man, and I am so sorry I am late in telling you that."

He stared at her as she came walking closer. He couldn't help it; her nakedness was so new to him, it knocked him stupid for a few moments. Composing himself, he croaked out one word, the most hated word in his dictionary, "Lynch."

"Kevin Lynch is an idiot and a fool, and a waste of our time."

"But-"

"I don't love him," she said quickly.

He cracked a smile at that. "That's good."

"I thought I loved him, thought I knew what love was, but I didn't," she said, standing so close to him, the tips of her breasts touched his chest. "I didn't know what love was until you showed me. I am so grateful, Derek."

She brought her hands up, resting them lightly on his tense shoulders. A heartbeat later, he had her crushed in his embrace. So tightly, it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. So tightly, she could barely breathe. So tightly, she could feel the love flowing out of him.

He was shivering, she could feel the tremors running though him. For a moment, he looked very young, haunted by the past; it broke her heart. She wrapped her arms around him, too, stroking his back lightly. She murmured sweet nothings, telling him, "Shh.. it's okay. I have you. I love you."

A long time later, he lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes that mirrored her own. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Baby Girl. You're my whole world, my heart, my everything."

"I know."

"I've always loved you, even when there was nothing else in the world to love," he murmured.

"I know, baby," she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I love you so much, it scares the hell out of me." He turned his head to kiss her palm and shuddered, "If I lost you again.."

"You mean the world to me, too, Hot Stuff."

He buried his face in her neck. "Never leave me."

She giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Silly boy, I never left you the first time. You left me."

He paused a moment, then grinned at her. "I did, didn't I?"

He was starting to look like himself again, and she felt relieved. He was teasing, and his Derek Morgan grin was back in play.

"Yes, you did," she answered with a pout.

"Sorry, baby."

"No, you don't get off that easily." Reaching for his waist, she whipped his towel off and gave him an impish grin. "Now you have to make it up to me."

Giving her the hot smirk she loved, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "For the rest of my life," he murmured, before laying her down.

**_I'm gonna be there all of the way; I won't be missing one more day.- Nickelback_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The Epilogue Chapter**

_AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I am so grateful to have all of you that care so much to leave me positive reinforcement. When life gets me down, I go back and read some of your stunning reviews, and it makes me smile. _

_Next story is coming soon. Some fluff, some angst... and a whole lotta sex. (I was in the mood... sorry!)_

_Love always, Kricket_

"Pass the beef chow mein," Rossi said, sitting in the boardroom. They had ordered all sorts of their favorite take out from Chin's down the street. They ate everything family style there, from the multitude of Egg Rolls, to the moo shu pork with little pancakes.

"God, the lo mein is excellent tonight," Prentiss added. "Dave, did you try the lo mein?"

"No," he answered with a huff. "I don't want damned noodles; I want meat. Who is hogging the beef chow mein?"

Reid held up a container. "I have beef egg fu young?"

"The man wants beef chow mein," JJ answered, nudging Reid in warning to shut up.

"Well, the man can wait," Hotch replied, pouring some of the concoction on his plate. He didn't look up as he said, "Besides, Dave, didn't you order sweet and sour chicken?"

Rossi, who rarely ever ate anything sweet, much less sweet and sour, glared down at Hotch, who was smiling as he mixed his rice and meat.

"Sweet and sour is mine, boss man," Penelope replied with a grin. Penelope was the only one who ever ordered sweet and sour. "Who's got it?"

"I do, Baby Girl," Derek replied, carrying three containers. She knew he had kung pao chicken, extra spicy, in one of the containers. They mixed the two together to get the perfect balance of sweet and spicy.

Penelope reached up for the containers as he took his seat next to her. She opened the rice first, pouring it out on the plate, like she always did, then added both concoctions. She took a bite and smiled at Derek. "Perfect."

He leaned forward, kissed her, then licked his lips. "Mmm hmm."

"Cut it with the mushy crap; people are trying to eat, here," Prentiss said, taking a bite of her eggroll, and dropping it partially on the front of her shirt.

The group giggled and continued to eat the delicious food. At the end, Rossi handed out the fortune cookies, as he always did. He tossed them from the end of the table, making each person catch theirs.

"Read them outloud," JJ said. "Mine is _A thrilling time is in your future_."

"_You will succeed in business and love_," Reid said, smiling with his lips closed.

"_The one you love is closer than you think_." Derek shook his head and smiled at Penelope. "No, I know she is right here."

Penelope squeezed his hand, and they shared a sweet glance.

"You will get the beef chow mein container first," Rossi quipped, pretending to read the slip, and effectively ended the moment.

"_Look for new outlets for your creative abilities_," Prentiss read, then added while wiggling her eyebrows, "in bed."

Everyone groaned, and she grinned, "What? I know, it's an old joke, but that one was begging for it."

"_Success_ _is the many friends you have_," Hotch read and a small smile curved his lips.

Penelope opened hers last. She cracked it open and her eyes grew wide. "_Will you marry me?_"

She looked up at Derek, who was holding a glistening diamond ring that was sparkling almost as brightly as his eyes.

"I tried to put the ring in the cookie, but it didn't fit," he said, as he gathered her in his arms.

She giggled and sniffled, too, tears coming to her eyes as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Well?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her back, a little longer.

Then there was the clapping, which caused them to break apart and smile at the group. They received congratulations, hugs and best wishes from their team.

"That is one magic fortune cookie," she said with a smile after everyone left to give them a moment. She looped her arms around his neck. "Now I would like an equally magic kiss."

"I have to agree," he said, giving her the first of many more kisses in their happily ever after.


End file.
